FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a supporting structure to support a soffit of the type, hereinafter referred to as of the type described, comprising at least two parallel spaced vertically disposed props connected together by a horizontal member or members each prop being provided with a supporting head at its upper end and a primary shoring beam at its upper side for supporting the soffit, said beam extending between the props with opposite ends of the beam being supported on the supporting heads of the props.
The object of the invention is to provide a new and improved supporting structure of the type described for supporting a sloping soffit i.e. a soffit lying in a plane inclined to the horizontal.